sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Party Tonight
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Party Tonightright|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Single:' Be Ma Girl? (Summer Special) *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Agosto-2012 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización Teen top ! It’s summertime party must go on on Summertime party must go on on We never stop till the till the break a dawn We gon’ have a party all night Modu da hands up party tonight (it’s on andon) Da kachi shinna-ge noneunkeoya (till the breag a dawn) Modu da hands up party tonight (it’s on and on) Keokjeong keunshim da beorigo modu hamkke ttwiiyeobwah Oneul bam i hwahng-horhan bam hey girl tteollineun mam Na eotteohke haeyahani neomu chowa michil keot kata Achimi o-gi jeone tteugeoun yeol-gie neon no-ga beoril-keol Nado machankajil-keol hey girl Hey kwaehnhan geokjeong-hajima mwo nae-il tto hon jomnaji mwo Nae-ga neol bonikka neodo nal bwah uh oh ttag keo-gikkajiman Oneuri bami jeo tari michyeobeoryeo jichyeobeoryeo Jamdeul ttaekkaji shinnaneun party keurae neowah na dandu-ri Modu da hands up party tonight (it’s on and on) Da kachi shinna-ge noneunkeoya (till the break a dawn) Modu da hands up party tonight (it’s on and on) Keokjeong keunshim da beorigo modu hamkke ttwiiyeobwah Ginjangeun pu-reo mo-ge keollin nektayido pu-reo Kachi hal keo animyeon da ib damu-reo Shwiis oneu-reun meotjin bam keokjeongeun naeryeonwah This party gon’ last all night Yes or no achim hae-ga tteul ttaekkaji it’s on and on I rideume momeul mat-kyeo ankyeo nae pume dance girl I like it like that Tteugeoun i taeyang arae neo-ye-ge sarangeul soksagillae oh baby (1.2.3) tteollineun nae mam (you me) dulppunira-go (moreuge-nni) nae mameul nan neoreul sarang-hae Modu da hands up party tonight (it’s on and on) Da kachi shinna-ge noneun geoya (till the break a dawn) Modu da hands up party tonight (it’s on and on) Keokjeong keunshim da beorigo modu hamkke ttwiiyeobwah Rallallallallallallallallara ~ woo party tonight Rallallallallallallara ~ i need you baby this summer time Rallallallallallallallallara ~ mangseo-riji mal-go Rallallallallallallara ~ nae-gero wah-jwo baby girl Rallallallallallallallallara ~ Woo yeah woo yeah i like it like that Rallallallallallallallallara ~ Woo yeah woo yeah i like it like that Rallallallallallallallallara ~ Woo yeah woo yeah i like it like that Rallallallallallallallallara ~ Woo yeah woo yeah i like it like that 'Español' Teen Top! Las fiestas de verano, es tiempo de ellas y deben seguir! Las fiestas de verano deben seguir y seguir No pararemos hasta que el amanecer apareca Tenemos una fiesta toda la noche Todo el mundo las manos arriba, fiesta esta noche (sigue y sigue) Todo el mundo se divierte y juega (hasta el amanecer) Todo el mundo las manos arriba, fiesta esta noche (sigue y sigue) Bota lejos tus preocupaciones y salten todos juntos Esta noche, en esta noche de éxtasis, hey nena, mi corazón tiembla ¿Qué debería hacer? Me gustas demasiado, me estoy volviendo loco Antes de que la mañana llegue, te fundiras con una pasión ardiente Lo mismo para mi, hey nena Hey, no te preocupes por eso ¿A quién le importa si te regañan mañana? Te estoy mirando por lo que tu me miras también – uh oh hasta arriba aquí Esta noche y esa lucha me están volviendo loco, me estoy cansando Hasta que caigas dormida, tengamos una entretenida fiesta, sí, tú y yo solos Todo el mundo las manos arriba, fiesta esta noche (sigue y sigue) Todo el mundo se divierte y juega (hasta el amanecer) Todo el mundo las manos arriba, fiesta esta noche (sigue y sigue) Bota lejos tus preocupaciones y salten todos juntos No te pongas nervioso, sácate la corbata del cuello Si no vas a hacer esto con nosotros, entonces cierra la boca Shh, esta noche es una buena noche, aplasta tus preocupaciones Esta fiesta durará toda la noche Si o no, hasta que el sol se levante, ésta sigue y sigue Deja que tu cuerpo se mueva con el ritmo, ven a mis brazos y baila conmigo nena Me gusta de esta manera Debajo de este caliente sol, quiero susurrarte mi amor, oh bebé (1 2 3) Mi corazón tiembla (Tú y yo) Sólo somos nosotros (Conoces) mi corazón? Te amo Todo el mundo las manos arriba, fiesta esta noche (sigue y sigue) Todo el mundo se divierte y juega (hasta el amanecer) Todo el mundo las manos arriba, fiesta esta noche (sigue y sigue) Bota lejos tus preocupaciones y salten todos juntos Lalalalalala Woo fiesta esta noche! Lalalalalala Te necesito bebé este verano Lalalalalala No dudes Lalalalalala y ven a mi nena Lalalalalala Woo yeah Woo yeah Me gusta así Lalalalalala Woo yeah Woo yeah Me gusta así Lalalalalala Woo yeah Woo yeah Me gusta así Lalalalalala Woo yeah Woo yeah Me gusta así 'Hangul' Teen Top ! It’s Summertime party must go on & on Summertime party must go on & on We never stop till the till the break a dawn We gon’ have a party all night 모두 다 Hands up party tonight (It’s on&on) 다 같이 신나게 노는거야 (till the break a dawn) 모두 다 Hands up party tonight (It’s on&on) 걱정 근심 다 버리고 모두 함께 뛰어봐 오늘 밤 이 황홀한 밤 Hey girl 떨리는 맘 나 어떻게 해야하니 너무 좋아 미칠 것 같아 아침이 오기 전에 뜨거운 열기에 넌 녹아 버릴걸 나도 마찬가질걸 Hey girl hey 괜한 걱정하지마 뭐 내일 또 혼 좀나지 뭐 내가 널 보니까 너도 날 봐 Uh oh 딱 거기까지만 오늘 이 밤이 저 달이 미쳐버려 지쳐버려 잠들 때까지 신나는 Party 그래 너와 나 단둘이 모두 다 Hands up party tonight (It’s on&on) 다 같이 신나게 노는거야 (till the break a dawn) 모두 다 Hands up party tonight (It’s on&on) 걱정 근심 다 버리고 모두 함께 뛰어봐 긴장은 풀어 목에 걸린 넥타이도 풀어 같이 할 거 아니면 다 입 다물어 쉿 오늘은 멋진 밤 걱정은 내려놔 This party gon’ last all night Yes or No 아침 해가 뜰 때까지 it‘s on&on 이 리듬에 몸을 맡겨 안겨 내 품에 Dance girl I like it like that 뜨거운 이 태양 아래 너에게 사랑을 속삭일래 Oh baby (1.2.3) 떨리는 내 맘 (You & me) 둘뿐이라고 (모르겠니) 내 맘을 난 너를 사랑해 모두 다 Hands up party tonight (It‘s on&on) 다 같이 신나게 노는 거야 (till the break a dawn) 모두 다 Hands up party tonight (It‘s on&on) 걱정 근심 다 버리고 모두 함께 뛰어봐 랄랄랄랄랄랄랄랄라라 ~ Woo party tonight 랄랄랄랄랄랄라라 ~ I need you baby this summer time 랄랄랄랄랄랄랄랄라라 ~ 망설이지 말고 랄랄랄랄랄랄라라 ~ 내게로 와줘 Baby girl 랄랄랄랄랄랄랄랄라라 ~ Woo yeah Woo yeah I like it like that 랄랄랄랄랄랄라라 ~Woo yeah Woo yeah I like it like that 랄랄랄랄랄랄랄랄라라 ~ Woo yeah Woo yeah I like it like that 랄랄랄랄랄랄라라 ~Woo yeah Woo yeah I like it like that 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop